Halloween Dream
by Spookykawaii
Summary: (Part 3 of Sexual Hallucination) Dean decides to ask Ray to join him for a company Halloween party. But he avoids her,trying to hide his embarrassment. Ray gets furious as she wants the man she craves to be by her side. But later on in the night Dean find a way to make it up to her.


It was hard seeing him leave after the night at the club. He promised he'd be back. Of course he'd be back. He just had to go to California, New York, Connecticut, and Florida before he ever set foot inside of Vegas again. The texts were sparse. He was horrible at it and never knew exactly what to say. One text of 'How was your day?' would take three days to answer and it lost all its value. But Dean was trying. He was trying to be normal and make an effort to contact her. They hadn't made anything official but the flirtation and lust was what kept them coming back for more.

To the outside world they were two strangers. People that only got together to screw around. But the few days he showed up at her doorstep he would be whatever Rayla wanted him to be. A movie date on the couch followed by a popcorn fight, maybe even a little wrestling of their own later. They'd wake up beside each other and then Dean would be off soon after that leaving Ray to question was this all really worth it. Strange and paced, a slow and steady rhythm of ups and downs, confusion and wants,that felt like it overwhelmed Ray's life. It wasn't ideal but it was working. That question seemed to answer itself with that phone call. She knew because her heart leapt into her throat when her phone lit up and she saw Dean's name flash across the screen. She answered almost immediately and he offered her a proposition.

"A Halloween party? With...all those wrestling people?"

"Yeah, who else would be there? I don't go to parties with regular people. Do you want to come or not?" Dean asked.

Ray sighed and turned over on her bed still pressing her cell phone to her ear. "Fine. But I have no idea what I should dress up as."

"You're telling me that you have like a million trunks full of burlesque clothes but nothing you could wear to a stupid halloween party?"

"What are you gonna wear then, you ass?" She asked, her voice dripping with playful annoyance.

Dean stood quiet for a moment, then started talking to someone that wasn't Ray. She sighed and waited for him to return to their conversation, hearing at the pair of voices that had appeared on the other side of the line. "Dean….anytime now."

"Yeah, yeah, give me a second babe!...Turn there! The fuckin' GPS said take that exit. Goddamn. Hey, I'll call you back to give you the deets."

Ray didn't even have time to protest as she heard the phone click and the call disconnect. She sighed and tossed her phone away from her. It had been weeks since they had last seen each other, since they had sort of made up at the show. She never would have expected Dean to take her to a WWE event. He wasn't one to have his private life highlighted, especially with a woman by his side. But he had invited her to the Halloween party. All the other wrestlers would see them together. The big one, Roman, would tease them about it and Ray would sit there and think about petting his glossy hair. Seth would talk to her about whatever he did that day at the gym. She wasn't used to his friends yet but they were something. She knew they were who Dean was talking to during their phone call.

With all the worrying and anxiety aside she had a more eminent problem, what was she going to wear?

* * *

Ray was in the middle of adding the final touches to her wig when she heard the doorbell ring. Setting down her curling iron she clacked her way downstairs to the door. Dean was on the other side, leaning against the doorframe as usual. He straightened up right away when he saw her. His blue eyes scanned every inch of the sparkling skin tight red dress, staying a healthy amount of time on her cleavage.

"Shit…" he whispered.

Ray put a purple gloved hand on her hip as she saw that Dean was still in regular clothes. "Where's your costume at?"

Dean shook his head as if to clear the dirty thoughts from it. "I am in my costume." He licked across his top row of teeth showing two pointed fangs. "I'm a vampire!"

"A regular vampire, how interesting." She rolled her eyes and giggled. "Should I have expected anything less from you?"

"Well I could've dressed as Dean Ambrose but I actually took the time to get a costume." Dean said sarcastically. "You on the other hand, look fucking amazing."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and pressing their lips together. Ray couldn't help but melt against him, roaming her gloved hands over his chest and shoulders. "Handsy as always, Dean."

She felt his hands slip down to her ass and give both cheeks a good squeeze. "You know me."

Suddenly the car in the driveway honked and Roman's booming voice came out. "Ay! Let's go! We gon' be late!"

Ray smiled. "Guess we can't really mess around yet. Let me go get my purse and I'll be right down."

"Alright. I'll wait for you in the car. Hurry back." Dean smirked, landing a smack on her ass.

Ray jumped up and pawed his hand away. "Get to the car and quit being a bad boy!"

"You're the bad one. Dressing like that."

"Oh Dean, i'm not bad. I'm just drawn that way."

* * *

It was overwhelming to see all the people she had only ever seen on tv in the flesh. Dean was the only reason she picked up watching the sport. Seeing him on tv was a small coping mechanism when he was away for weeks, but of course she didn't tell him that. Now, the few wrestlers she knew by name and a lot that she didn't were around her, dancing, drinking, and laughing. And here she stood in the corner of the room being the wallflower she never was. She nursed her martini in her hand watching it slowly disappear after each sip, minutes slipping away as Dean sat at the bar and filled his throat with whiskey. Occasionally he'd turned to someone, shout a greeting and talk with them for awhile before returning to his shots. Ray's patience was wearing thin. Why invite her to an invite if he wasn't going to pay attention to her? If it wasn't for his body...She probably shouldn't be wasting her time with him but she couldn't help herself.

He had impregnated her mind and thoughts with nothing but him, the few memories they had swimming around her brain and down to her heart where they dug their heels in and refused to move. She tried all she could to ignore the army of butterflies that batted around her stomach every time she saw him but that never helped either. That's why she knew that even though he was ignoring her she wanted him to notice her. It seemed like the only time he did was when she was on stage.

"Hey, lovey. What ya doing here all by yourself?"

The voice surprised Ray as she looked beside her and saw a young girl. Her skin was absolutely porcelain and her black hair contrasted against it so vividly. ray tried to remember which one she was. She knew the girls had matches too and she looked so familiar.

"Oh hey. You're um...Paige! Yes. Haha, I'm not very good yet with the names but I remember yours."

Her pink lips turned into a smirk. "Yeah, that's me. What ya doing here all by ya lonesome? Where's your date?"

"He's…" Ray sighed and pointed towards that dumbass at the bar. "Over there. Paying attention to his drink more than me. Fucking prick." She tossed back the rest of her martini and rolled her eyes.

"Ahhh, Dean." Paige said, looking over at the man at the bar. He's not one for relationship stuff. Rather kiss a beer than kiss a girl i'm sure."

"Seems like it."

Paige stepped a little closer, sensing how defeated Ray was. "'Ey, you want to dance with me?" She asked, gently tucking a stray hair behind Ray's ear. "You seem like you need to loosen up and have a little fun."

"I do have fun. He's just messing with my head and making me feel...weird."

She noticed how close Paige was getting and even when she slipped her arm around her waist, Ray didn't bother to move away. "Love bug, huh? C'mon. I'll help ya forget about him."

Ray tossed one more look at Dean then shrugged her shoulders. She liked the idea of having fun with Paige. Why not? It's not like anyone else was paying attention to her. With a devious smirk and a kiss to Paige's cheek, they were off, throwing themselves in the thick of the dance floor. Back and forth their bodies winded together, twirling between giant men and their dates. For the first time in the night Ray was smiling. Her arms were around a pretty girl, the booze within her was making her head swirl and she seemed to be floating.

It wasn't until her feet became sore that her and Paige took a break. Small beads of sweat were rolling down her neck and slipping between the small space between her breasts. "My feet are killing me!" She giggled. Paige set her hand on Ray's thigh, rubbing the exposed skin that showed through the slit in the dress.

"You're even more beautiful when you smile."

Ray felt her cheeks flush even more. "Thanks." she said appreciatively. "But I'm sweating like crazy!"

"I roll around with sweaty girls all the time. It's ok, trust me." Paige laughed.

Ray leaned in closer and smirked. "I'm sure you like that don't you?"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both women looked up at Dean, who's hip was cocked and a shot glass was in his hand. His brows were furrowed in anger and he reeked of jealousy.

"Paige was just showing me a good time. How has drinking with your buddies been?" Ray hissed.

He grabbed her hand and tugged her towards him. "I'm gonna borrow her, Paige. You don't mind do you? Thanks."

Paige didn't even have time to respond as Dean pulled Ray away making her stumble on her heels. "Dean! Let me go! Don't pull me like that!"

He whipped around once they were a bit aways from the noise of the party. "What were you doing with her?" He tossed back the shot and threw the glass to the ground.

She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "Oh, so now you want to pay attention to me?"

Dean pressed his hand to the wall beside Ray's head and looked down at her. "You didn't answer my question."

"And you didn't answer mine." Ray simply stated.

Dean chuckled and dragged his hand over his face. "You two were too close for comfort."

"Jealousy isn't a cute look on you Dean. Just because you park your dick inside me doesn't me that I'm your property."

"I know that. But you came here with me and I-"

"You've been ignoring me all night. What kind of date am I supposed to be? I'm not even arm candy because you aren't flaunting me around!"

"I don't _flaunt_ people around! It's annoying to have cameras and paparazzi in my face all the time. I got so much fuckin' backlash for just having my picture taken in the same place as a girl and the internet went wild. You think I want them spreading rumors about me?"

Ray's jaw tensed as she glared up at him."I'm not going to be hidden in the shadows because you're ashamed of dating me. If you were serious about this,about us, you wouldn't care what anyone else says."

The man growled and rubbed the side of his face. "I _don't_ care what they say."

"Clearly you do because we're in a fucking small, dark, corner talking about us."

Dean looked around and realized she was right. he hadn't meant to drag her to a place like this. He just needed to get away from the sounds. His head was buzzing and rage flashed before him as soon as he say Ray with her arms around Paige. "It's not because I'm ashamed of you. I swear it, Rayla. I'm not. I don't know how to deal with parties. I wanted to go because of the free booze and I figured I'd be less miserable if you were by my side."

Ray rolled her eyes, tired of hearing his excuses. "I thought I wouldn't be miserable by coming here too but I am. I want to be around you, Dean. Don't you understand that?"

He caressed her face between his hands and sighed. "Of course I do. I told you I'm not good at this sort of thing."

Ray was unable to look him in the eyes. Instead she stared at the floor, the sequins of her dress catching the bit of lights from the party. "Don't dangle things in front of me then snatch them away when I get close Dean. Do you even know how...painful that is?" she whispered

Dean sheard the hurt in her voice and it felt like his heart was shredding behind his ribcage. He didn't want to admit that he never knew what it felt like. He had never felt any pain from any relationship, just dropped them like an empty carton of cigarettes. He would run away from it all, never looking back to see the damaged her caused. But Ray was different. He scrutinized every action he took and only realized the faults later.

"Ray…" he began.

She still didn't look at him.

"I know you're serious. You think I want to hurt you? I don't. I left before because I was too much of a damn pussy to stay in bed with you all day, thinking that it made my feelings exposed or something. You're all I can think about now...it's fuckin' driving me insane."

"You're driving me insane!" Her tone was a bit lighter now, somewhat playful. "You're such a pain in the ass, Dean. I swear to god."

"You know I get that a lot." He smiled, hoping that it might make her feel better. "Okay...you really want to know the truth?"

"Truth about what?"

"Why I wasn't hanging around you."

Now she was intrigued. "Go on."

Now it was Dean's turn to look away. He shifted around and tried to find something to do with his anxious hands. "i'm really shitty at dancing and I was afraid you'd ask me to dance. So I went to bar and figure if I got plastered i might have to courage to join you. But look how fucking well that turned out."

"Oh my god, are you serious?!" She exclaimed. She couldn't even believe him.

"It's the truth I swear!" He held up his arms in defense.

Ray shoved him playfully. "Jesus, Dean. You're a fuckin' idiot. You owe me big time."

His smiled showed off his dimples. He was beaming now that he had gotten her to laugh and be happy. "Whatever you want babe, it's yours."

"How long are you here for?" she asked.

Dean thought for a moment. "Two days I think. Why?"

Ray closed the gap that had formed between them and wrapped her hand around the back of Dean's neck pulling him closer to whisper in his ear. Dean's throat tightened as the words poured into his ear drum. His skin was tingling and the alcohol filled blood was running straight down to his cock. "Let's ditch this place."


End file.
